Meeting Neon
by The Troublemaker Meisters
Summary: This is a collection of mini-stories that are alternate ways that the original Gundam Meisters meet Neon. There will be a little bit of language, mainly from Neon, hence why it is rated T.
1. Stealing Haro

Hello, this is Ana. This is an alternate version of when the original Gundam Meisters meet Neon. There will be more to come, but for now, this is all. This is not the real beginning, that will come later, whenever Meghan and I finish the outline, and get to typing the actually first chapter.

**Meeting Neon**

**Version 1**

"This is the living room." Crystal said, seeming pretty bored as she, Sarah, and Meghan showed the Gundam Meisters, Setsuna, Tieria, Allelujah, and Lockon, though their main home. The boys seemed pretty impressed, even Setsuna was showing a bit of interest.

"You have a lovely home." Tieria said as he stepped into the living room.

"Thanks." Meghan said, smiling at the boys, "Please, sit down, make yourselves at home. Would you like something to drink?"

Allelujah nodded softly at that, "Would you like some help?"

"Sure, come on." she said as she motioned for Alle to fallow her into the kitchen.

Lockon watched after them for a moment, before shrugging, and sitting down to lounge at the corner of the large, C shaped, couch, legs up on the couch, stretched out in front of him.. Looking around, he caught a glimpse of red, but when he looked back behind him, nothing was there.

"Something wrong, Lockon?" Tieria asked, as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

Having been deep in thought, about what he could have seen, Lockon jumped at his friend's voice. After a second, he spoke up, "Nah, it's nothing." he said, relaxing with his orange Haro in his lap.

Suddenly, there was another flash of red, but this time, Lockon saw more of who it was. It was a girl, with a red mohawk. She hardly gave him a glance, before grabbing Haro, and diving back under the couch with a loud, creepy giggle.

All three boys seemed confused as to what had just happened, and stared at each other for a second or two, while Crystal shook her head with a sigh, and Sarah laughed, before Lockon got up. Kneeling down, he saw the girl, under the couch, and holding Haro, a grin on her face. Lockon moved quickly, grabbing her, by some sort of strap, and drug her out, holding her up.

The girl had on a black, sleeveless, turtleneck, showing a tattoo she had on her shoulder, a tribal circle, with the words, "Locked On" around it. This got a bit of a smirk from Lockon, but he was a bit to busy keeping her in his grasp to say anything, since she was struggling quite a bit. She got a kick in, with her black boots. She also had on camo cargo shorts, arm warmers, with buckles on them, and two necklaces, one a gold sniper rifle, and the other seemed to be a talon. A bullet earring hung from her left ear. She had three belts wrapped around her waist, one sitting on her hips, had bullets on it, probably real too. The other two were crossed over each other, both studded, one rainbow, while the other was black and green checker pattern. Lockon know noticed he had her by the strap that held a camo sniper rifle onto her back.

All in all, she was pretty cute, her acid green eye, since her right eye was covered by her red hair, which was cut into a mohawk, glared at him. But as she squirmed, a large scar could be seen on the right side of her face, from her temple, to her jaw.

"Let me go you cross eyed bunny!" the girl yelled, getting a confused look from Lockon. She just kept struggling, keeping Haro close to her chest.

"Cross eyed... bunny?" Lockon asked, staring at her for a moment.

At that moment, Meghan and Allelujah came back in, and a sigh could be heard, coming from the girl.

"Neon... give it back." Meghan said simply, a tray with four glasses of lemonade in her hands, another in Allelujah's.

The girl, now known as Neon, turned a bit in Lockon's hold, and pouted cutely at her. "But, but, but... it's orange!" she said, still holding poor Haro in her grasp.

Standing up from where she was seated, Crystal walked up to Lockon and Neon, and grabbed Haro, glaring at Neon as Lockon finally put the girl down. "What did we tell you? About taking things that aren't yours?" the Innovade asked.

Neon looked down at the ground, arms behind her back as she stood next to Lockon, holding her hands there. "Not to." she said, seeming to be pouting.

"Good girl." Crystal said as she patted Neon's head.

Though that seemed to trigger something in the girl, since she growled at Crystal, snapped at her hand, and glaring. "Don't touch me." she said simply, before storming off, grabbing a glass of lemonade from Allelujah's tray.

All was silent in the room for a bit, before Lockon spoke up. "What was that all about?" he asked as he took Haro back from Crystal.

Sarah finally spoke up, having been quiet aside from her giggle fit earlier. "That's Neon, the fourth Gundam Meister in our group. She was the second to join us. First being Crystal." She stayed in her seat, directly across the room from the fireplace. "She's a sniper, just like you, Lockon."

"Ah, I see." Lockon said as he sat back down. "She any good?"

"One of the best." Meghan said, "Though she's a bit..."

"Insane." Crystal finished. "It's not just a bit, Meghan, you know that. She's completely insane. It's a surprise she even was aloud to join us in the first place." She didn't seem very happy about the fact that Neon was part of their group, but, she would never admit this, she liked her company, she brought a bit more life to the group.


	2. Insane Furby

After months of being a lazy ass, I've finally got another one up. Sorry to our zero viewers that it took so long. There will be no long description of Neon this time, since I didn't feel like typing that up again. Lol In this one, you even learn a bit about Meghan and Crystal.

Meeting Neon 2:

"No, no no!" came the loud scream of Neon, her Scottish accent coming though her fake, though surprisingly good, British accent, as she glared daggers at the screen floating in front of her, "It's all wrong! That makes no sense you fucking insane furby!"

This got an odd look from the Gundam Meisters.

Sighing softly, Crystal gave them an apologetic look, "Sorry, she's a bit…. Stressed lately." she said, almost seeming annoyed that her tour had been halted due to Neon's outburst. She had wanted to just show the other Gundam Meisters the labs, then be off to another part of the base.

Setsuna leaned over to Lockon, "What's a furby?" he asked, after a few moments of silence.

Almost as if she was summoned, Neon looked up at the door, grinning like a maniac. She had goggles over her eyes, though her bright red bangs were covering the right side of her face, green eyes locked on the others. "A furby? They're the cutest thing ever. They're all fluffy and stuff." Her accent had gone to a very good Spanish accent.

"Then why did you call your computer an insane furby?" Tieria asked, "You were insulting it, right?"

Neon blinked at him for a second, just staring, before she turned and looked to the corner of the lab. "Hey, Meggyyyy~"

Neon couldn't finish before Meghan spoke up, not even looking up from the screen floating in front of her, "No." she said simply, before moving a pen across the screen, doing a few things with whatever she was working on.

The redhead's happy expression fell, and she pouted. "Fine." her Scottish accent back for a moment. She then turned back to her computer screen, and started to mess with things, glaring at it though her goggles, that she actually didn't need.

The boys stood there for a moment, then Lockon came over, looking over Neon's shoulder. "What are you working on?" he asked, but when his eyes locked onto the screen, he noticed she was working on what seemed to be a sniper rifle for a Gundam.

Neon didn't even jump, but she did look up at him. She stared at him for a moment, almost looking like she was going to get mad at him for interrupting her. Crystal and Meghan looked like they were getting ready to get in between them, when Neon smiled brightly. "A new GN sniper rifle for Neon Knight." she said, British accent back, "That's my Gundam." She then returned to her work, though she did continue speaking. "It'll get twice the distance that Neon Dawn's got on it's rifle." She thought for a second, "Which will give it four times the distance that Dynames has got." she said matter-of-factly.

"Four times?!" Lockon asked, quite surprised by this.

"Yes, is that so surprising?" she asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "Didn't Chris tell you about my skills?" She then glanced at Crystal, who shrugged, she had forgotten to tell the Gundam Meisters about Neon.

Lockon leaned on the desk, one leg crossing over the other, as his arms crossed as well. "She didn't say a word about you."

"Well we can just say I'm very good at making weapons." she said, "Well, my name's Neon. Gundam Meister of Neon Dawn, sniper, and weapons specialist."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lockon Stratos. Gundam Meister of Dynamos." he said in return, smiling at her.

Neon went quiet for a bit, and pulled out a cell phone, flipping it open and looking at it for a bit, then stated to move things around on it. Suddenly, Crystal and Tiara went ridged.

"Neon Cross! What have I told you about hacking into Veda!?" Crystal yelled, glaring at Neon, who just giggled crazily, grinning at Crystal and flipping her phone closed.

Sticking her tongue out at Crystal, Neon went back to her work. "All of you, out! I have work to do." she hissed, glaring at the screen, then proceed to cuss at her computer as she worked.

They all left, aside from Meghan, who sighed at Neon's outburst, but said nothing as she continued to work.

Tieria seemed annoyed still, as did Crystal, "How did she hack into Veda?" he asked her, looking a bit confused.

Crystal glanced at Tieria, then returned her eyes to where she was going, "She's not only our Weapons Specialist, but the best hacker that I know. It's child's play to her to hack into Veda. She's never done anything, other than look up info on people and places. Sometimes she does it just to annoy me."

This got Lockon's attention more than anything. "How can you tell when she got into Veda?" he asked, moving to stand up next to her

"I'm an Innovade." she said, not seeming to care that she told them.

They all took a step back, surprised.

"Don't act like I'm going to kill you. We're on the same side, and unless you show me otherwise, I won't be forced to kill any of you." she said as she just kept walking. "Come along, I'll take you to meet Peach."

"Who was the other girl?" Allelujah asked, speaking for the first time since they got to the lab.

Crystal glanced back, "That was Meghan. Like you, she used to be part of the Super Solder Program. The very first, and was perfect. Though that changed when she developed a second personality. She ran away when she found out that they were going to get rid of her." she explained, never once stopping in her walking.

"Wow, a lot like me." Allelujah said as he glanced back at the door they just came from, then turned as they turned the corner, blocking his view of the mechanic's lab.


End file.
